The Spirit within Him
by Scarabeye3000
Summary: My first Ghost Sweeper fic


****

Disclaimer: I own Ghost Sweeper, I really do… ok… so maybe I don't so what? Just read, damn it!!!

Title: The Spirit within Him

****

Chapter Prologue

Author: Scarabeye3000

Introduction

Five thousand years ago,

A crow was pecking on dry seeds on the ground as the wind blew a gentle breeze over the wide plains. In a distant the thunderous sound of hooves and boots was coming in from the west side of the plains. The crow flew up as a horde of demons with horns protruding in their forehead signaled their evil intent charged at the west of the plains. On the other side a lone figure walked up a hill, a Paladin raised his sword and pointed at the hellish beings. The ground shook as Burning Stone Pillars called Infernals rained down from the sky.

The humans charged head on into the enemy Barbarians; Amazons, Paladins; Druids, Sorceresses, Necromancers and heroes alike brave enough or rather foolish to combat such demonic beings. But truth be told, the human column separated and in the middle a man with a human skull for a helmet and long white hair flying behind him raised its glimmering sword made of Crystal and pointed at the ground where the demons were mostly concentrated.

In an incredible display of carnage and magic, the man known as a Necromancer conjured walls made of sharp bones that trap and poison anyone who is foolish enough to scale it. However, the demons had a trick off their own hides and conjured a demon more powerful than an Infernal. It brandished a long burning sword and its appearance is of a goat, with hooves that trample enemy and ally. The Doom Guards raked through the walls and destroyed it, allowing the pass of its allies.

Though shaken and beaten the remaining humans backed away as the Necromancer shouted on the top of its lungs and raised its magical sword. Suddenly the ground shook and soon a mass of undead hands came up from the ground and began to claw and hold onto the enemy, demons and orcs alike. The battle grew to a stand still as the Necromancer focused his spiritual energy at the tip of his sword and thrusts it into the ground. The north wind blew as the Necromancer called forth a chilling death upon the enemy. Then they were silent, the Infernals, the Demons, the orcs and satyrs with them. A mere human defeated the main horde of Diablo, the youngest son of the evil Demi-god Baal.

Cheer began to erupt as the humans that were with him bowed down in respect as the Necromancer took off his helmet, he was of old age muscled, deep dark eyes, long white hair and mustache. With a tattoo on his forehead, a white skull with a sword behind it, the man's name… was Alexander Yokishima.

And so, the bravery of the first Yokishima was instated in the world. Five thousand years after the war with Diablo and his minions, the name Yokishima was buried with the rest of the heroes that were with him. The family name Valhalla of the Barbarian tribes, the name Black hawk of the Druid clan, the name of the Amazon Odessa, the Sorceress order of Lyceum and the Paladin Order of Heaven.

All these names were forgotten until the time Diablo has enough strength to conjure his minions and rain fire from the sky once more. The time speaks of? Now.

****

Present day – Tokyo museum of Antiquities

Long flowing red hair fluttered in the air as a strong poltergeist began to make all things around her float. Muttering a strong counter curse, Reiko Mikami, one of the strongest Ghost Sweeper all over Japan threw spell booklets at the forming ghost.

The spells connected and the ghost writhed as it fizzled and go up in smoke. The fiery ghost sweeper waved her spirit stick and gave it her blessing.

"By the power vested in me, I banish you back to where you came from!"

The ghost whirled and vanished in an instant, Mikami sighed as a clap resounded from her back. It was Tada Yokishima, the stupid, wimpy, son of a bitch perverted assistant that she managed to obtain because of her looks. The man or in her eyes the boy walked over to her to give her a hug, which she answered with a punch in the face.

"In your dreams Yokoshima."  
"OW! I only wanted to congratulate you Miss Mikami," Tada pouted, "Its just a little… 'French kiss' come on… please."  
**POW**

She pounds him to oblivion and walks over to her car behind an alleyway, but before she can leave a figure jumped on her hood and looked at her. It was a Satyr, with the face of a goat, a body of a human, and a feet of a goat. He was covered in clothing that the demonic being wasn't noticed, its green eyes focused at Mikami and in a whiz jumped. Bolting out of her car, Reiko Mikami looked after the retreating form of the Satyr.

_'It's a Satyr,' _she thought, "How can a Satyr be here? I thought they were just fairytale creatures."

But before she can contemplate on it, two figures behind her jumped into sight garbed in black robes. A man and a woman was pursuing the Satyr with… a sword and a bow?

"How in the world can they kill a Satyr with a sword and a bow?" she asked out aloud.

"What are you talking about Miss Mikami?" Tada's lecherous voice from behind crept up to her, "So… about that 'French kiss'?"

****

POW

Yokoshima's head was smoking from a beating and a lump sizzled from Mikami's divine blow. Huffing she walked over to her car and raced back to her house, completely forgetting about the state she left her assistant with.

However, after recovering Yokoshima touched the tracks that the hellish being left, "A Satyr," he whispered, "In Tokyo? Hmm… I wonder."

Walking away Yokoshima was suddenly whipped away in a mysterious amount of fog and smoke.

****

Mikami's House

Reiko Mikami lounged on her chair, there was a lot going through her mind and one of them was the Satyr. Her questions were quickly nagging her mind and it only intensified as she remembered two of the Satyr's pursuers.  
"Why would they carry such primitive weapons?" she asked in the air, "Swords and Bows can't kill Satyrs."

"Yes they can't," Father Karasu's voice came from her open door, "They won't even damage its hide, however, magical binding and forging can slice a Satyr in two you know."  
"Father Karasu," Mikami raised her eyebrows, "The Fallen Priest shows up."  
"Not fallen Mikami, the church doesn't approve exorcism so I was more like… thrown," Father Karasu smiled at her, "How is my young protegee?"

"Well," she replied, "But troubled and wondering."  
"Oh! Then what is troubling you my student?" her master took a sip of tea Keanu offered, "Is it about the thing you mentioned earlier, about a Satyr?"

"Yes father," she also mouthed a thank you at her ethereal friend and continued, "I encountered a Satyr after my job this morning."  
"A Satyr? Impossible Mikami, though they are real the Satyrs won't show up unless…" panic struck the priest's visage, "Unless the forces of Diablo is stirring again."

"Forces of Diablo?" Mikami frowned, "What's that?"

Father Karasu stood up and took a book from her bookshelf, "Read this book, thoroughly please."

She took the book and skimmed through the first part, her eyes fell upon the title _'Diablo'_

Growing bored after reading the first line, she skimmed through the whole chapter and closed it. She waved it and dumped it into her desk, "I'll read it before going to sleep."  
"Very well then," Father Karasu stood up and walked to the door, "But if you really did see a Satyr, then stock up your ethereal fighting tools. We're all going to need it."

With a fleeting thought she yawned and headed for her room, not a bad time to take a nap.

Elsewhere, a bloodied Satyr laid gasping, its blood pouring out of three arrow wounds. A large cut wound on its chest, it coughed out blood as it tried to stand. The two figures that were chasing it took of their hoods. A bald dark skinned man and a blonde longhaired woman stood staring down at the dying fiend.

"What are you doing here Satyr?" the man asked, "Answer me in the name of the Paladin Order of Heaven!"  
The creature grinned and coughed more blood, "Lord Diablo is coming, for this world is full of cruel and bad things. Your world is going to end."

The man tightened its grip and was about to stab the Satyr on the neck when its breath was snatched away from it. Raising her eyebrow the woman walked away as the man uttered a curse and lets go of the corpse. As he lets go the body incinerated, burning every single trace of evidence of death.

"That was unexpected," the woman commented, "That Satyr seems to be telling the truth."  
"Hmm, indeed the Order must hear about this at once." The man was about to run on a different direction when someone caught their attention, they approached cautiously at the man dressed in jeans and a jacket with a bandana on his head. They squinted their eyes as they sensed dark powers emanating from him.

Suddenly they felt the all too familiar presence of a Necromancer. They stared wide-eyed at the stranger as he spoke.

"Did the Satyr tell you that what I think he said?"

The Paladin nodded, "Yes my lord, but a high-ranking Necromancer like you in here?"  
"Yes, why are you here anyway my lord?" the Amazon asked, "Your grandfather might be worried… ah! Forgive my intrusions."  
"No," the man waved a hand, "There is no need for apologies, but keep on patrolling we may have Tal Rasha's soul stone. But we can never be too sure."  
The two nodded in unison, "Very well, return to your post. I shall inform my grandfather about this, he can spread the news."  
"It is our honor sir," the Paladin bowed, "To see you, the direct descendant of Alexander Yokishima."  
"Please don't say that," the mysterious man quoted, "Your Order and the Amazons also stood gallantly by our family's side. And do not tell anyone where I am, the news might spread."

The two nodded again and ran in opposite directions, they were out of sight as they came to a turn. The man was left alone and walked over to the light, a small man, almost wimpy in appearance was flooded in light from a lamppost above. His red bandana swayed with the rush of the wind, his cool visage not waving a bit he walked back to the shadows and disappeared into the night.

****

The next day

Reiko Mikami stood on her front porch her hands on her hips waiting for someone, "Where the hell is he?"  
Suddenly a shadow among the morning mist began to solidify, it was Yokoshima with his stupid smile and perverted look, and he looked directly at Mikami then below her neck.

__

'Same as always,' Reiko shook her head, "Come on Yokoshima, we have a new assignment."

"Where is it now Miss Mikami?" his eyes still not peeling away from her body. "Is it far?"

The duo boarded her car and headed for an ancient temple.

****

Outskirts of Tokyo

Reiko stepped out of her car and immediately felt a very strong demonic energy that she had never felt before. With Yokoshima trailing behind her, she came to the back of the temple and found two men dead. They were garbed in the same clothes that pursued the Satyr yesterday she thought.

"Dead people?" she murmured, "But ghost can't do that."  
Suddenly from the wall beside her, a black powerful hand came out and grabbed her on the neck. Such force picked her up and power that she dropped her Spirit stick, the Satyr Overlord threw her and she landed on a tree bark. Trying to get up even in pain, she found out she couldn't, "Shoot! This is not a good time for a twisted ankle!"

Running away didn't help either because another Satyr that came visible as it moved almost sliced her hand in two. Three more Satyr Shadow dancers came visible as the Satyr Overlord came over and picked her up at the neck.  
"This human has power in her," the green Overlord sniffed her, "She is an exorcist. Nothing to be afraid about."  
"Unhand her!"

The Satyr's whipped behind them and brought their crooked blades to Mikami's neck. Looking towards the source of the voice, Mikami was taken aback as she saw Tada Yokoshima with evil spirits forming behind him.

__

'It can't be… ' she thought, "He couldn't have… "

As if to confirm her suspicions the Overlord barked its orders, "Slay the Necromancer!"

The four Satyr Shadow dancers charged with demonic speed and were upon Yokoshima in a matter of seconds. However as they got in within striking distance, Yokoshima lets out a mumble and an explosion of poisonous gas erupted in him. The Shadow dancers stopped in mid-air, their bodies and eyes convulsing madly. Then blood began to seep out of their lips as Yokoshima's Poison Nova spell triggered destruction from within. The Satyrs dropped down, gasping and writhing, Mikami looked at Yokoshima terrified at what was going on.

She wanted to scream, but the emotion that was overwhelming her was too much. She couldn't force herself to believe that Yokoshima destroyed and killed four Satyrs without even lifting a finger. In frustration the Satyr Overlord threw Mikami in one side and charged at Yokoshima, "DIE NECROMANCER!"

A foot away, the wimpy looking Yokoshima raised his right hand and out shoot something sharp from his palm, "Bone Spear!"

The magical spear made of sharp bones thrusts through the Overlord's chest and was thrown back at the force. He was impaled in the middle of his chest on a tree as it tried to take the spear off, Mikami without blinking watched Yokoshima approach the dying Satyr.

He spoke without hesitation and without the usual perverted tone in it. "What is your business here Satyr?"

The Satyr grinned a feral grin, "You have no power over me, Necromancer."  
Yokoshima also grinned, "True I have no power… yet over you. But you will die and I can ask you then."

As the words left his mouth, the Satyr's breathe a mouthful and was dead. As soon as its breath left it, Yokoshima pointed at the Satyr's head and mumbled a few spells. Suddenly the Satyr perked up and life returned to it, "Now Satyr Overlord, tell me what is your business here?"

The Satyr opened its mouth and spoke, "We are looking for Tal Rasha's soul stone. Lord Diablo is about to be reincarnated, and Master Tal Rasha is getting impatient at his prison."  
Yokoshima nodded, "What of Mephisto? Is he still alive?"  
"Mephisto is still dead, though his minions and his Council is preparing to revive him again." The Satyr replied immediately, "Their forces are also looking for the soul stone of Tal Rasha."

Nodding his head in understanding Yokoshima snatched the spell of Revival and the Satyr slumped, dead once more.

He then turned his face to Mikami, whom he also took note is trembling slightly. Then without a word, he picked her up and puts her in the passenger seat of her car. He then drives them off back into Tokyo. Driving in silence Mikami could feel Yokoshima's dark power emanating from within. She remembered it now, when they were at Dragon Girl's realm for her shadow training. Yokoshima's shadow was of a clown, but had a sudden burst of energy from an unknown source, though it happened quite a while ago it still kept nagging her mind.

She didn't notice it, but Yokoshima was carrying her now up to her room. He laid her down to the bed, he walked out and came back with some bandages and ice. He sat on the foot of the bed and.

"OW!"

"Sorry," he said as he readjusted her ankle. He then wrapped it tightly on a gauss bandage and puts ice over it. Walking out again he came back with a steaming bowl of soup. He fed her slowly occasionally letting her talk.

"Ok, Yokoshima cut the crap. What happened there?" she said, the look on her face saying 'Don't mess with me'.

He puts down the bowl of food and sighed, "I know the time will come when I have to reveal to you my real identity Miss Mikami."

"Real identity?"  
He nodded, "Yes, in truth my name is Tadao Yokishima. I doctored my papers so I can work here."

"But why keep your powers… hidden when you could have helped me?"  
He turned to her and fed her again, "Because Necromancers use immense amount of dark powers. As in your work, you destroy dark beings. Do you understand me?"  
Mikami noticed that Yokoshima or rather Tadao was keeping eye contact and not wandering 'anywhere' else, "No I still don't."

"I kept it a secret to learn more about this world." He chuckled, "I must say I can keep a secret. Even you didn't suspect until now."

He continued, "However, I must take my leave Miss Mikami. This world needs our protection again, and I suggest that if you are going on assignment. You better take more than one of your friends."  
And with that he stood up and produced another piece of parchment. He smiled and bowed down at her, "Thank you for… for the pleasure of knowing you."  
He mumbled something again and a blue portal opened behind him, he walked in and the portal suddenly vanished.

Keanu who had been listening all along came in with a shocked expression on her face. She floated over to Miss Mikami's bed and held the bowl where Yokishima touched it. As she touched it she felt electricity pass through her and her spirit flames waned a bit. Mikami looked at Keanu surprised that she was sitting on the bed, with her weight putting a stress on the mattress.

"Keanu," Mikami said shocked, "Your… mortal."  
The ghostly woman touched her face and her eyes widened, "I can feel my face… I can FEEL my face!" She tried to float, but found out she couldn't. Keanu then walked over to a mirror and scanned her face, she cried and buried her face as she saw what she looked like.  
"What's wrong Keanu?"  
Keanu turned around and faced Mikami with tears in her eyes, "Mr.… Mr… Yokishima, he… he revived me. I can breath again Miss Mikami."

__

'Oh my god… '

****

To be continued

****

Author's note:

Following Madame Belldandy's lead on posting Ghost Sweeper fanfics, I made a vow that I will also make a fanfic with this Anime. So for any readers who happen to be browsing or reading this right now, try to assess and review ok?

Also, if some of you are Asuka and Shinji fans from Neon Genesis Evangelion, then you are the same as I am. Please check profile page for stories about Evangelion and an upcoming fic about Great Teacher Onizuka.

Thank you for reading,

****

Scarabeye 3000


End file.
